


医患失控

by oudegezi529



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudegezi529/pseuds/oudegezi529





	医患失控

“流萤医生……我……我想去厕所……”流萤坐在椅子上看着医疗档案，抬头看着自己的小患者。奶白身上只穿了一件白衬衫，两腿间只挂了一条白色的内裤，小小的性器把内裤那层薄薄的布顶起——内裤已经湿了不少了呢。奶白的小细腿上挂着水珠，内裤里慢慢滴落了很多白色的液体，透着奶香呢！大腿的软肉还在微微颤抖，奶白不敢乱动，毕竟乱动几下，自己就要失禁了呢。

流萤是奶白的家庭医生——奶白的父母不在家，自己住在白白家里，安排他的治疗和寝食。早上，流萤给奶白煮了两大杯甜甜的牛奶，睡眼惺忪的奶白捧着一杯满足的喝下去了，嘴巴里充斥着奶香——是奶白最喜欢的味道。但是一大杯奶已经让奶白的小肚皮鼓起来了！再来一杯肯定就灌不下去了呢。

但是浪费食物的孩子不是好孩子！白白不好好听流萤医生的话可不行！流萤拿来一个蛮大的注射器，对奶白说：“小哥哥~把皮肤撅起来~”流萤把注射器里灌满温热甜腻的牛奶，拔下奶白的内裤，奶白粉粉嫩嫩的菊花就在奶香中暴露了呢。

“医生……这是做什么……呀！”注射器的塑料头被流萤粗暴的塞进了白白的菊花里，真是的，流萤医生也不照顾奶白的菊花是多么的脆弱，引得白白叫了起来。

“肚子里喝不下就拿这里喝吧~”流萤推动了注射器，注射器里温热的牛奶流入了白白的后肠，暖流在白白的肉壁里回旋溅射，拍打撞击，一举倒灌入白白的大肠。奶白尖叫着：“流萤……医生……流萤哥哥……人家好痛好痛……不要再灌了……肚子已经鼓起来了……呜呜……”奶白颤抖着双腿，可是白色的牛奶一点点从后穴里溢出，顺着奶白的大腿根就滑落下来，滴在地面上，奶白的臀肉间夹着牛奶打滑，难受就开始摩擦着双腿，大腿软软的肉拍打在一起，可是奶白昨天刚洗了香香的澡，腿都被牛奶弄脏了!只好惦着脚尖，可是牛奶还是颤抖着流了满地都是。

流萤把注射器里的牛奶都灌进白白身体里之后，突然就把针管拔了出来——奶白的穴肉被翻出来了一点，奶白两腿一软，一撅屁股，菊花里喷出一条弧线的与肠液混合的牛奶。

但是好不容易灌进去的，流出来不就白费了吗？流萤医生抬起奶白的腰部，从兜里掏出什么东西，按在奶白的菊花上，擦着他嫩肉就按了下去，引得奶白一阵呻吟。

“白白乖……这也是疗程里的一部分哦～好好吃饭才能让病快点好起来哦～”说着，流萤伸手指弹了弹奶白屁股里的东西……那是个粉色的跳蛋，不过在流萤嘴中变成了“医疗器械”。

“流萤医生……这个疗程要什么时候能结束啊...”奶白扶着床站直了腰，伸手提起自己被牛奶沾湿了的内裤。

流萤眯了眯眼睛，看着面前自己面容潮红的小患者，在看着他被牛奶灌得像怀孕一样的小腹，笑了笑，身上摸着奶白的头发，说:“不可以去厕所——坚持三个小时就好。”

可是白白怎么能坚持那么久——一晚上没下地上厕所，早饭又喝了那么多甜牛奶，膀胱已经膨胀到要炸掉了!奶白双腿颤抖，自己的性器前面已经被医生用丝带绑住了，一滴尿也流不出来，挺立在自己的内裤里面。他两腿妞妞捏捏，脚底不敢着地，一着地肚子里就又疼又爽的，只好踮着脚，夹紧大腿，扭扭捏捏得去找流萤医生。

“医生……我...我憋不住了....”流萤听见自己的小患者软成棉花的声音，抬头看着浑身发抖的奶白，不禁起了怜悯之心呢。

“那好吧～”流萤举起来一个小东西——是跳蛋的遥控器:“这是个能加快疗程的魔法哦～我把这个的开关打开，如果白白能保证自己不尿出来，坚持五分钟，咱们今天的疗程就到这里吧～”

奶白愣了愣，点了点头，流萤摘掉了奶白性器上的丝带，可是他想不到这个魔法是多么能折磨人——流萤只是稍稍操作一下，他后穴里的跳蛋就开始在后穴里的液体中翻滚起来。

“咿咿咿咿咿呀啊啊!!!!!!”奶白后穴里受了刺激，不禁呲出了牛奶和泌液，奶白抽搐了身子，伸手夹在两腿间，想要抵住洞洞，不要再让汁水流出来了!奶白爽的吐着舌头，撅着屁股，捏住自己的性器，自己已经爽得不行了，不捏住一定会马上喷出来的。

“不行～捏住就犯规了～”流萤摇了摇脑袋，“快把手拿下来，乖～”

奶白浑身颤抖，后穴的汁水从指缝间流出，他摇着头，像是求饶一样。

“白白不想好好把病养好了吗？你爸爸妈妈会伤心的哦～”

奶白扭捏着，在准备好的时候，松开了手，涨红了脸，战战巍巍地站直了身子。

“很好，真乖。已经两分钟了，自己慢慢走到厕所去吧。”奶白睁着泪汪汪的大眼睛，可怜楚楚地望着流萤，不过就算这样也不行呢，流萤先生想看奶白失禁的样子呢。

奶白没有办法，惦着脚尖与冰凉的地板摩擦，慢慢移动到厕所去，屁股里的医疗器械激起后穴里的牛奶阵阵漩涡，拍打着自己的肉壁，每次都像触了电一样，引得白白的小嘴儿喘个不停。自己的小肉棒因为刺激摇晃个不停，小腹里爽的他哭了出来，但是他还是要忍着不要尿出来，白白也想快点好起来嘛!

只是坏心眼的流萤医生，在白白踏进厕所的第一刻，就坏心眼地又把跳蛋的速率加快了。白白刚调整好的呼吸又被打乱，后穴里比之前还要爽，跳蛋敲打着自己的敏感的肉肉，压迫着自己的前列腺，震感压的自己的膀胱再也忍不住了!奶白一手扶住了门框，一手遮在两腿之间——因为自己失禁了，肉棒前端喷洒着骚骚的尿液，后穴也被跳蛋搅拌出了好多牛奶，自己的身上湿透了，又被尿液和牛奶搞得又香又骚!一回头，流萤医生还在色色地盯着自己下面。

“白白不听话呢……”流萤过去扶着奶白走去浴缸里洗洗，“那么这个疗程咱们重来吧。”

——end


End file.
